


Shacks and Brown Grass

by hostilecrayon



Category: Gundam Wing/AC
Genre: Gen, Heero Y. & Duo M.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-22
Updated: 2010-07-22
Packaged: 2017-10-10 17:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hostilecrayon/pseuds/hostilecrayon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So,  I wanted to do something nice for Sharon in her time of need, so I  asked Raz to give me a random word prompt. She came up with… Sky  and Barn. XD I've had three hours of sleep, so somewhere in my  brain, I decided this was a great idea. This is the result.<br/>Pairing:  1+2 (OMG AN ACTUAL FRIENDSHIP PIECE!)<br/>Rating:  Umm… G?<br/>Warnings:  Possible mental picture of Heero milking a cow in cowboy boots and  spurs. XD XD XD<br/>Disclaimer:  Don't own!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Shacks and Brown Grass

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wanted to do something nice for Sharon in her time of need, so I asked Raz to give me a random word prompt. She came up with… Sky and Barn. XD I've had three hours of sleep, so somewhere in my brain, I decided this was a great idea. This is the result.  
> Pairing: 1+2 (OMG AN ACTUAL FRIENDSHIP PIECE!)  
> Rating: Umm… G?  
> Warnings: Possible mental picture of Heero milking a cow in cowboy boots and spurs. XD XD XD  
> Disclaimer: Don't own!

So, I wanted to do something nice for Sharon in her time of need, so I asked Raz to give me a random word prompt. She came up with… Sky and Barn. XD I've had three hours of sleep, so somewhere in my brain, I decided this was a great idea. This is the result.  
Pairing: 1+2 (OMG AN ACTUAL FRIENDSHIP PIECE!)  
Rating: Umm… G?  
Warnings: Possible mental picture of Heero milking a cow in cowboy boots and spurs. XD XD XD  
Disclaimer: Don't own!

**Shacks and Brown Grass**

"This is the place you bought?" I stared at him incredulously. It was just a giant plot of land in the middle of nowhere with a little shack and a bigger shack on it. I was completely baffled.

"Yep." Ah, Heero, man of very few words.

"Why?" My eyes spanned the landscape, taking in the brownish grass for miles and a few neglected trees. I honestly didn't see what he saw in it.

"To make a place of my own." Well, I could understand that, but-

"You could have bought a plot of land that was well cared for and still did that."

"But then I didn't make it myself." Ever the logical one.

"Well, what are the merits of this specific area?"

"Wait until it gets dark."

I cocked an eyebrow at him. "What happens when it gets dark?"

"The sky fills with more stars than you could imagine."

"Ah." I could understand that, too. We grew up among the stars. It would make sense that he would find a peace within their presence.

We continued our walk in silence, and as we got closer, I noticed the big shack in the distance wasn't just a shack, it looked like-

"Heero, is that a barn?"

The corners of his lips twitched. "I was planning on taking it out, unless you think I should keep it?"

I laughed outright. "No offense, Heero, but I just don't see you in a pair of cowboy boots and spurs milking your cow every morning."

He chuckled a little, and there was a twinkle in his eyes that told me he really wanted this. He wanted to create his home from scratch and be able to make jokes about normal living. I couldn't stop the grin on my face.

Though I still thought it wasn't my ideal place to start a life, seeing that dream in his eyes made me make the offer. "You know, it's not like I have a lot to do or anything. Want some help? I'm pretty handy with plants and building stuff." It almost startled me that I was asking not because it was the right thing to do, but because it was what I _wanted _to do.

I turned to look at him, and though it was just a blip in his expression, I could tell the sincerity startled him, too. He opened his mouth, presumably to make some protest about how I didn't really have time, but he closed it just as quick. He smiled, turned his head to the sky, and stared up at the fluffy white clouds passing. "You know," he said slowly, "I'd really like that."

We shared one of those moments of complete friendship; you know, where you just feel everything is right and perfect just being around the other person when their happy? One of those. It was beautiful, and it reminded me of just why we were such good friends. Not everything requires words.

The moment passed and dulled into camaraderie, and I shielded my eyes from the sun, pointing at the smaller shack. "So, shall we see how bad we've got it? It'll kill time until nightfall."

He nodded and we continued our walk across the property. I looked forward to seeing the sky that night, and even though rebuilding a house and landscaping generally wasn't my idea of a good time, there's nowhere I'd rather be.


End file.
